Various seismic event shut-off valve structure is available in the art, as exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,115,829; 4,331,171; 5,209,252; and 5,143,110.
The instant invention is directed to improvement over such prior art seismic shut-off valve structure by employing a shut-off valve that is readily reset subsequent to occurrence of a seismic event and is effective in effecting shut-off of the valve structure relative to fluid flow therethrough.